The High School Hell
by legal-drug
Summary: Dom, Alex, and Erika return as OC's in my fic sending everyone back to high school. Aya is now teaching his young pupils of Weiss and Schwarz, Crawford is our principal, and Erika's getting a little lusty with her new Japanese school teacher. Will the gre


The High School Hell

By: Dom-sama

A/N: This is another adventure of Dom, Alex, and Erika in the wonderful world of Weiss Kreuz. As these three American girls try and take on high school life in a foreign country, they also must compete to survive the taunting of their fellow classmates. Can three foreigners compete in the home territory of our most beloved assassins as they attempt to survive high school and teen problems?

Chapter 1

Noise filled the halls of Central City Edo Community High School (CECHS) as students raced to their classes. In class Four-A, five friends sat in the back of the room discussing their summer vacation. The bell rang, and they took their seats. In walked their teacher, Mr. Fujimiya.

"Good morning, class," said Mr. Fujimiya as he walked to the desk sitting in the right hand side of the room. He scanned the sheet and the faces before him. He'd had these students the previous year, so he knew them pretty well. "Looks like everyone's here, so how was vacation?"

A loud eruption of voices sprang up as everyone began talking about their summer break. The room fell eerily quiet just as quickly. There in the doorway stood three new students. The first was wearing a smiled, had bright pink cheeks, and blonde hair. The second was a medium brown haired girl who looked far less happy to be there. The third was a brunette who sulked so much she was using the second one's arm for support.

"Hello," Mr. Fujimiya said to the three new students. "Are you three new?"

"Yep, yep!" replied the first one as perkily as she looked.

"Come here and let me see your slips."

The three walked over to his desk and almost three-fourths of the boys perked up.

"What are you names so I know who's who?" Mr. Fujimiya asked.

"I'm Erika," said the first.

"Domnique," said the second.

"Alexis," said the third.

"Okay, go ahead and fill in the empty seats. I'll have some textbooks for you tomorrow. For today you can just share with the people around you."

The three walked straight from the teacher's desk to the back of the room. They could fell all the eyes watching them.

Sheldich looked the girls up and down several times before writing a note and handing it to the boy next to him. Farfarello took it and read it. The note read:

_Hey man, _

_Check out those new girls. Americans…. Hmmm…. I wonder how far they'll go._

Farfarello put the note down and looked over at Scheldich. Scheldich just nodded to the other side of Farfarello. He turned around and found two of the new girl to his left and one right in front of him. He scratched a reply and gave the paper back to the orange haired German.

_You're pathetic. Is all you think about sex?_

Scheldich immediately replied:

_Heh. You're just figuring that out? I read your mind, you think that brunette is pretty good looking._

Scheldich passed him back the note and Farfarello read it, smirked, then replied.

_Whatever. You did not read my mind. I have a barrier even if it's not strong. You're just trying to tell me that you like her by playing games with my head._

Scheldich read the note and sighed.

"Okay," Mr. Fujimiya said. "Open your textbooks to page forty-seven. Erika, can you share with Naoi? Domnique, share with Tsukiyono. Alexis, share with Farfarello."

Domnique sat there for a minute then the boy in front of her turned and smiled. "Hi," he said. "I'm Omi Tsukiyono."

Domnique nodded and moved her desk next to Omi's.

Farfarello turned to the brunette next to him. "Are you Alexis?"

"Alex," the girl replied. "You can move your desk over here. I don't feel like moving."

Just hen Domnique turned around and said, "Damn, Alex. Your first day here and you're already acting like you're the boss.

"That's 'cause I am." Alex said.

"Heh. Just like you. We're half way around the world and you're still the Ruler of the World."

"Damn straight."

Farfarello eyed her cautiously before scooting over next to her.

"I'm Nagi Naoi," said the quiet brunette boy.

"I'm Erika," the blonde said scooting her desk next to his.

Alex looked at the book and then raiser her hand, "Um…Mr. Fuji…Fujima…Fujiyama…Fufu."

"Fujimiya," said the teacher.

"Yeah, okay, um…I can't read Japanese."

"Okay, then we'll read aloud or your partners can read it to you."

Domnique looked back at Alex and mouthed, 'Help me.'

Alex smirked and nodded.

After Literature class had ended everyone began talking over their five-minute break. The three new girls moved to the corner in the back. The guys sat around them listening to their conversation.

"So how's Gabriel handling the move?" Domnique asked.

"Eh. He's kind of upset that he had to leave his boyfriend. I am, too. Evan was awesome. He used to buy me stuff," said Alex.

"Yeah, remember when he took us to the mall in New Orleans and tried on that dress, and then bought these leather bondage outfits for him and Gabriel?" Domnique asked.

"Didn't they wear those for Halloween?" Erika asked.

"Yeah. Gabriel had Evan on a leash. It was beautiful," Alex said.

All three girls giggled.

"Hey, what do you two think of Mr. Fujimiya?" Erika asked.

"I guess he's cool," Domnique said, shrugging.

"Refer to the latter," Alex shrugged.

"I think he's gorgeous." Erika said, and let out a small shriek before turning a darker shade of pink.

"Erika!" the other two said, simultaneously.

Erika giggled.

"Hey, ladies," Scheldich said, walking up behind Domnique.

"Can we help you?" Domnique asked looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, perhaps," Scheldich said leaning in closer to her. "What've you got in mind?"

"Scheldich, leave them alone," Ken said. "She's not your type." He walked over to them. "I'm Hidaka Ken and this is the stupid sex junky, Scheldich."

"Uh…hi.." Domnique said, looking the two up and down very carefully. It was a forced habit from living in Los Angeles for most of her life.

"Man, Ken, you jocks think you can get any piece of ass that walks in the room," Scheldich growled.

Domnique glared at him then punched him in the gut. Scheldich gasped for air, and looked at Domnique. She continued to glare at him. "Out of my way. The bell's about to ring," she pushed him back and walked to her desk.

"Oooh," the whole class made noises and laughed at the orange haired German.

"We're out of your league, boy," Alex said, sitting down in her desk.

"You little hoe," Scheldich growled.

"That's skanky hoe to you," Erika said, poking him in the chest before she, too, took her seat.

"Like I said, Scheldich, not your type."

"Shut up, Ken."

"Where are you from?" Farfarello asked Alex.

"I'm from New Orleans. Erika's from Miami. Dom's from L. A."

"I can tell. I've never seen anyone do that to him before."

"Well, get used to it. He's gotten on the wrong side early in the game." She said.

The day continued on at an excruciatingly slow pace as the classes flowed the final hour. "Erika, you try on the uniform first," Alex said in the locker room.

Erika put on the school uniform for P. E. Dom and Alex took one look at the very short shorts and said, "No."

Together they wandered outside. Alex sat down on the bench her head facing down and crammed into her hands. Ken walked over to her and tapped her on the back. "Hey, dude, I'm Ken."

Alex popped her head up, "What?"

"Whoa, you're one of the new girls from my class!"

"Yeah…"

"You looked like a guy. I mean, you're wearing the guy's uniform," Ken said, nervously.

"Have you seen the girl's uniform? Pfff….Like I'd wear that."

"Uh. Okay."

"Find a partner. Today we're playing tbale tennis with doubles," said the P. E. coach.

"Ping pong!" Alex said, jumping up. "Dom!"

Dom walked over to where Ken and Alex stood. Ken noticed that Dom, too, wore the boys shorts.

"Let's go," Dom said, nodding to Alex.

"Man, I can't believe you're wearing boy's shorts too! I thought Americans were a little more risque," Ken said.

"Heh. Only the sluts and whore, with the exception of Erika," Dom said. "People like Alex and myself prefer shorts that cover our asses."

"I see," Ken said, nodding his chocolate brown-framed head.

"Hey, Ken! Be my partner," Omi yelled.

"Yeah!" Ken yelled back.

The teacher set the groups up at their tables. Dom and Alex smashed through all the groups that came to their table. Queen's court is the type of game they were playing.

"Don't think you're going to win this one, ladies," Scheldich said strolling up to the table. "I didn't forget about the earlier incident so I won't be so easy on you."

"We're terrified, really," Dom said, trembling.

"Yes, my knees are rattling so hard and I'm beginning to feel faint," Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"Not before this match is over," Farfarello said smiling at the girls.

"Eh. I just thought that maybe I would hold off your humiliating defeat," Alex said with a small smirk. "Ya know, so your pride isn't totally destroyed."

"Nice, Alex. Did Winston teach you that?" Dom asked.

"Winston taught me everything I know, with the exception of what Gabriel did." Alex said. The two girls exchange mischievous looks and then giggled.

Scheldich and Farfarello looked at each other confused. Dom noticed this.

"Gabriel is her brother. It's not what you're thinking. Alex, tell them."

"Gabriel is my older brother, and he's gay. That's what he taught me, about gay guys and that sort of thing," Alex explained with a minx like smile on her face.

"Not to mention saving us from a few embarrassing moments," Dom said. "Remember the twins at the mall?"

"Yeah."

"Let's play table tennis already," Scheldich said, he was disgusted with the talk of homosexual men.

"Ping pong!" Alex argued.

"Only with more rules," Farfarello said.

"Agreed," Dom said, nodding.

"Let's play already," Scheldich growled. "My serve. Score zero to zero." Scheldich served the ball and Alex returned it. They continued until Scheldich smashed the ball down onto Alex.

"Oh, you bitch!" Alex barked.

"You're going down," Dom said.

"Bring it on," Scheldich smirked. "I'd prefer you going down on me."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Farfarello asked himself taking his stand.

"Final serve. Score Three, two," Scheldich said, and he served the ball.

Alex returned it and Farfarello missed.

They continued playing. Gaining one point by point. The other classmates had stopped to watch the intense match. Every so often one player would growl, groan, and snap:

"You're so going down!"

"Lose!"

"Hell fire!"

"Damnation!"

"Bitch!"

On the occasion, a classmate would yell a cheer to their friends.

"Thirty seconds," Coach yelled.

"Twenty to Nineteen! GAME POINT!" Alex yelled as she served the little plastic ball across the table. It came directly to Farfarello, and because of his poor depth perception, he swung at the ball and it bounced on the table before hitting him in the middle of his forehead.

"Time!" Coach yelled, and blew his whistle. "Game goes to the girls!"

"Ha!" Alex and Dom smirked and gave each other a high five.

Scheldich growled at Farfarello for missing the ball. Farfarello glared in return.

A/N: Okay, well, this is a story I started somewhere between 8th grade and 9th grade. My friend, who's alter ego is Erika, a.k.a. Assmonkey, has been adamant about me working on this fic because she wants to snu snu (sleep with) Aya. So I'm working on it, see first chapter is typed and going up. It's a special update and I want to try and finish it for her, because she may be moving away from us this summer, but she'll still have strong roles in all of the Grau Adventure fics. Also, the things about ping pong is that Alex, Assmonkey, and myself played ping pong as a required thing for P. E. our freshman year of high school and we enjoyed it. Well, enough of me rambling, so if you read please review and I'm working on more.


End file.
